I Pinky Promise
by RISING FLURRY
Summary: After an argument with Axel, Saix decides to assigns Axel the task of becoming Vexen's lab rat for the day. But after Axel drinks a certain potion, he is turned into a young child. Making not only Saix but Roxas as well, learn the true meaning of change.
1. When all goes wrong

****

A/N: Hello everyone I have any anouncement. I have decided to rewrite _I pinky promise. (Maybe even rename it.)_Starting with chapter on. I renamed it too. It is now called When all goes wrong. But I'm not sure which was better the original or this one so I need your help. Please Please leave a review with your thoughts or just a review. Thanks

_

* * *

_

**When all goes wrong**

You know sitting on a cold, hard, metal table in Vexen's lab really makes a guy reget what ever he did to get there. I on the other hand am not I've got a point to prove. What is my point? My point is Saix is a sore loser. Yeah I should have seen it coming Isa always did hate to lose. But I thought Saix would be different what with no emotion and on a count he's changed so much but man was I wrong.

"So how long til were done here Vexen? I'm getting bored."

"You have just arrived VIII and it's IV not Vexen."

"Oh yeah thats right I'll try and get that memorized" I smirk" Vexen."

You know when I first got this mission yeah this is a mission. How Saix convinced Xemnas is still a wonder. Anyways I thought this was going to be a living nightmare but so far it's been pretty fun just messing with Vexen.

"VIII it is IV not Vexen. Now shall we begin?"

"Yep. Ready when you are. You know you should really get a heater in here. It's kinda cold." I pretend to shiver.

"I'll consider it." Wow Vexen has a sense of humor. "Now drink this." a beaker is shoved in my hands.

"Yeah yeah. Hey you know I could just heat up this cold old lab right now, right?" The liqued inside the beaker is swishing around for me waving it around. "Hey I've got a question. Vexen are you older than this lab?" I grin at him.

He pinches the bridge of his nose" VIII drink the potion and stop talking."

"Avioding the question are you?"

"VIII!"

"Yesh okay okay I got it! I'll drink the stupid potion."

You know looking at that potion you wouldn't think it taste nearly a bad as it did. I just wish I could wipe that stupid smirk off Vexen's face it reminds me of the one Saix had this morning. I wanted to wipe off his smirk too.

"Uh talk about Gross with a capital G. What was that stuff?" Come to think about it I proably should have asked that before I drank the stupid potion.

"That" He said pointing to the empty beaker " Was an experimenatl potion. It's purpose was for it to get you to truly feel the emotions in your memories instead of you just acting so."

"Hm do you think it'll work?" I cock my head.

"I am not sure and that is why I decided to test it out on you." Vexen grin, it's kind of creepy.

It was right then that sentence sunk in. "Wait i'm your _first _test subject!"

He nodds.

"Not even a dusk tested this out yet?"

"No I haven't tested this on a dusk. There far to stupid for me to test on. I wouldn't be able to tell if it came into affect or not and you just barely pass." Ouch that hurt coming from Vexen.

"Ha ha ha that's hilarious. This better not kill me." And as if on cue a sharp pain hit me. So of course I'm yelling in pain.

"VIII? Are you alright?" See even Vexen can ask stupid questions.

"N-no" The pain is unbearable. I double over in pain. "D-do somthing!" My vision isn't too clear anymore. But I do manage to see Vexen shove a needle in to my shoulder. Then everything goes black.

_

* * *

_

_**The meeting**_

"Is it reversible?" The superior's voice fills the room as ten other nobodys listen in. Only Axel and Roxas were missing.

"I am not sure. I will need a blood test to see if I can find one. And it may take months."

The superior pinches the bridge of his nose. " Do that. One of you has to be held resposible for VIII untill he is back to normal. VII you will be in charge of VIII. XIII can not do it, IV will be far to busy and VII it was your suggestion to send VIII on this mission." Xemnas left no room for argument.

So with nothing left but to agree Saix nodded "Yes superior."

"Good then you are all dismised."

And with that eleven organazation memebers were gone.

**

* * *

**

__

**Vexen's lab**

You know when Vexen asked me to watch something for him I did think it was kind of weird. Usually he asks Zexion or Lexaeus. But that's it. Thats all I thought was weird. So you can imagin the surprise I had when I saw Axel the way I did. He was smaller than usual and he looked sort of different. He still looked like Axel just different. I asked Vexen what it was and he told me Axel was a _child_. But he left before I could ask him what a _child _is. Though he did tell me to be ready for anything when Axel woke up.

It's pretty cold in Vexen's lab. I wonder if I'm the only one who thinks so. I doubt it since Axel is shivering too. It's pretty boring to just watch Axel. He just keeps tossing and turning on that metal table he's on. It must be colder on there. I'm glad I don't have to sleep on there.

While thinking my stupid thoughts a yell from Axel got my attention. Why is he yelling? He's still asleep, his eyes are closed after all.

"Axel?" I ask shaking him slightly. He dosn't stir but he dose keep yelling.

"Axel?" I shake him a little harder. Again nothing but yeling and water was coming out of his eyes. I freaked out, was he okay?

"Axel?" Nothing "Axel?" Again nothing "Axel!" More water "AXEL!" That worked sort of.

"Whewe's Isa?" Was the first thing Axel yelled out.

"I I don't know. Who's Isa?" I was getting worried. If a nobody can get worried that is.

"Isa! Thewy got hiwm! NO!" Axel completly broke down. He has a pretty big leak.

"Who's Isa? What got him? I don't understand Axel."

"I down't know!" What's wrong with Axel?

"I don't understand you Axel."

"Axwel? Who's Axwel?"

"What! Your Axel!" I"m completly lost.

"NO I'm Lea. Got it memorized?"

"What no your Axel."

"No I'm oh yeah." Axel continued to leak and wimper.

" It's okay don't cry Lea." I smile and hug him. Whoa were did that come from. What's crying?

"W-who awe you?" He burries his face in my shoulder. He's getting my cloak all wet but that's okay I don't mind.

"You don't remember me?"

He shakes his head smearing green goop all over my shoulder.

"Hm that's okay. I'm Roxas." Why dosn't he rememer me? Why dose he think his name is Lea? You know what it dosn't matter right now.

"Wokas I've got it memowized." He contiued to leak. So I just hugged him tighter and he burried his face deeper. Eventually he stopped leaking and falls asleep in my arms. I don't know what came over me to make me hug him although it did fix him. But I do know one thing.

"You said that last time too**."**

**~End of chapter one~**

* * *

_******So what do you think remember review! Please!**_

_**-RISING FLURRY**_

**The meeting**


	2. Trust Isa

**AN: Who said that Axel didn't have a dream after he passed out? Well ok I just came up with idea and decided it would be better this way. By the way this is after he passed out and before Roxas showed up to wake him up. (He is dreaming)**

**P.S. I don't own Kingdom hearts. :C**

"Isa?" Axel whispered

At the end of a long ally stood a small child that looked very familiar. He looked to be around the age of four or five. The Child had blue hair and had very calm eyes.

"Your changing Axel." the small child said calmly.

"Changing what is that suppost to mean?" Axel asked as he began to walk foward to get closer to the child.

"Of course, you always did need me to explain things. I guess somethings never change." Isa giggled a little.

"Did not!" Axel snorted as he continued to get closer to the small child

Though Axel didn't know. As he got closer to Isa he _was _changing. He was starting to get younger and his memorys were starting to be forgotten as he got closer. Was he really changing or was he going back to normal?

"Just like you,Axel. It's okay though I got use to it. You always were stuborn." he continued.

"Axel, who's that Isa? Your the one who needs to get the explaining done to. My names Lea. L-E-A ! Lea, got it memorized" Lea I mean Axel yelled to Isa as he did his signature pose.

By now he look to be about 14 years old.

10 years of memories gone. 10 long years and he didn't even realise it. He now knew nothing about Saix, Roxas or Organization XIII

"Your losing your memory." Isa said sadly looking down at the ground. 

"What memory? I don't remember forgeting anything." Lea said to himself puting a finger on his chin and thinking hard but he kept walking.

He now looked to be 10.

14 years worth of memories gone, forgotten.

"Hehe of course you don't. Let me explain you see for some reason or another you seem to be geting younger at a very rapid pace it is as if you were going back in time. So of course your forgetting your current life and all of your memories as you continue to grow down. You have lived them. You just have forgotten them, Axel."

"I'm forgetting my current life? What are you talking about? I remember everything!And stop caling me Axel! I'm Lea got it memorized!" Axel said looking very sure of himself. He was now much closer to Isa.

He was now looking to be 8 years old.

16 years of forgotten memories.

"But your Axel now despite what your current memories tells you your Axel not Lea anymore. Your a ... nobody a being thats not suppost to exist. They have no emotions but wish for them. Why? Beacuse they have no hearts."

Lea or Rather Axel stoped in his tracks.

He now was a lot shorter. He looked to be 6 years old.

18 years lost.

"N-no heart? How I have a heart just like you!"

"Well you lost your heart. Though you may not remember. But Lea, I mean Axel I just want you to promise me to remember this before you go any further. Your no longer Lea your Axel number VIII a nobody with no feelings in Organsation XIII."

"Organsation XIII? Number VIII?" Axel started to walk foward again.

With in a few steps he reached Isa. Now looking to be 4 years old.

20 years completly forgotten.

Isa ignored the questions.

"Promise... pinky promise?" Isa asked holding out his pinky.

Axel stared at his pinky for a few second then said "Who is Organasation XIII? Do you have a heart? How'd I lose mine?"

To tell the truth he didn't understand a thing that was going on. He looked down at the ground. Silence was between the two.

"Pinky promise me Lea!" Isa yelled shoving his pinky in front of Axel's face.

His sudden outburst startled Axel. Isa never lost his cool so this had to be a good reason and he called him by his name his 'real' name (Or at least what he thought was his real name)so it must also be important. He looked at Isa and nodded

"Okay I promise." Axel said as they twistied there pinkys togerther.

"You may not understand now but you will. Just get that memorized okay?" he said looking at Axel sadly.

Though he didn't understand he trusted his best friend "Yeah... I got it memorized."

"Good I had to help you...even if it may be the last time. I had to help my best friend right? One last time...It what my heart wants"he said through a sad smile a tear escaping his eye.

He turned around and began to walk away. But Axel Grabed his shoulder.

"No I don't want this to be the last time! Isa who else is going to help me? Your my best friend! Forever and always we'll look out for each we promised?" Axel yelled tears escaping his green eyes.

Isa's back was still turned.

"I don't know. But not me. I can't help you anymore! I tryed! Really I did... but I can't I just can't!" He yelled at Axel turning around. Tears were now runing down his cheeks as well.

"Yes you can! I know it! ISA DONT LIE TO ME I KNOW YOU CAN!" He snapped shaking his head. "ISA NOW YOU PINKY PROMISE ME THAT THIS WON"T BE THE LAST TIME YOU HELP ME! THAT WE"LL MEET AGAIN!" Axel yelled more tears streaming down his cheeks. He held his pinky out.

He couldn't let his best friend go. Not now he had to make sure he would see him again at least once more.

Isa just stared at him. Tears still ran down his cheeks. "Lea I...I mean Axel I...can't." he said softly.

"PROMISE ME!" he almost ordered if it wasn't for the sadness in his voice. He held his pinky up higher.

"Axel no...Lea I" he was cut off as a small creature tackeled him to the ground.

THUD!

It was pure black, with big yellow eyes, and two anttenas sticking out of his head.

"Isa! Are you okay?" Axel yelled as ran over to aid Isa.

The creature was scratching away at Isa's chest.

"No...Lea don't come... any closer! " Isa yelled as the creature attacked him.

But Axel ignored him and tryed to get the creature of him. Isa's body was being moved so violently. He made a Thump sound every time he hit the ground. Even though he was laid out on it.

THUMP.. THUMP... THUMP

Axel didn't understand how Isa was being thrown down so hard against the ground at such a short distance. He knew he had to stop it. He pushed and shoved it but to no sucsses.

Isa stared up at Axel and smiled a bit. His eyes looked happy. Why? He was being attacked.

"You always were stuborn. But...thats okay. You're... right by the way and I... pinky promise." He managed to say with a small smile even though the creature continued to attach him. He even managed to hold his pinky up.

_Why isn't he trying to fight the creature._

Axel stoped pushing the creature on him for a second to twist his pinky with Isa's.

_No I'm not gonna let him go like this!_

"Remember if you break your pinky promise your pinky gets broken." Axel said with a sad smile.

He then gathered all his strength(which isn't a lot for a four year old) and pushed the creature off Isa and it vanished. He offered his hand to Isa. Who stared at it for a second before taking it.

"The same goes for you too" he said also with a sad smile.

Axel nodded and smiled really big. And for a moment they laughed. But it didn't last.

For suddenly more creatures started to appear. This time in swarms. Fear struck there chests. A few tackeled them on to the ground as more more jumped on to them. It was starting to get heavy.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

"NO! ISA ISA ISA!" He yelled his voice filled with fear. Darkness beagan to surround him.

"Don't be afraid Lea. Just don't forget okay... Axel. You promised. Don't be afraid. I'll see you again I promise.." this was all Axel heard from Isa before the creatures completly covered him.

"Isa." tears were running down his face.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

Were was that coming from, that sound? He had been hearing it for some time but assumed it was him or Isa hitting the gound over and over again. But Isa was gone or at least out of sight and he didn't feel like he was hitting the ground or that he was the one causing the sound.

_"You may not understand now but you will."_

**"Axel!"**

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Lea heard that name his new name. But who was caling his name? The creatures? Could they even talk? He didn't know and was afraid. He tried not be afraid. He really did but couldn't stop himself for being afraid. Despite what Isa said. He closed his eyes.

"Axel! I'm going to kill you! Make me late and then run of to kingdom hearts

knows were! What am I gonna tell Saix!"

Was that really the creatures? More tears ran down his cheeks.

_No way to know unless you open your eyes right? _

He felt somthing being tugged off him roughly.

Were the creatures getting off?

_Open your eyes to see! _

He quickly opened his eyes to see a blond haired boy with deep blue eyes. That looked angry but quickly went to shocked.

Axel's face was covered in tears and he was still crying.

Le-Axel was terrifed despite the strange ceratures being gone. Were was he. Was it all a dream? It seemed so real. No it was real he did make that promise. But now who was this boy and was he mad at him?

"Axel?" the boy questioned him.

Axel was overwhelmed and completly broke down.

"I-I'm s-sorry! Don't k-k-kill m-me! I w-won't r-runaway to k-kingdom hearts k-knows w-were and I w-won't make you l-late and and I-I'll tell Saix s-somthing! " he chirped out as he cried.

_Trust Isa and remember._

_**A/N:Italics **_**are Axel's thoughts. Axel is 24 I think so I used that in the story but at the end of his dream he is 4.(I did math!)So what did you think review! I think I'm gonna edit Chapter one. I went back and read it, And well i saw a few things I'd like change/fix. So yeah . Does it stink? Please review!**


	3. Bad guy

A/N: Hey it's me again! I didn't edit chapter one(just fix grammar.) Please Review!

**P.S I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

_Tap tap tap_

Axel watched Roxas tap his foot on his bed room floor. He hadn't moved an inch since Axel had last spoken to him.

_Maybe he is thinking. But about what as long as he dosen't break his promise his pinky will be ok and I don't think I did anything bad...oh no he wants to rob all my munny! He's a bad guy...wait but he promised not to hurt me...aha he's trying to find a way to break his promise without his pinky getting broken! Well no better way then to ask right?_

"Are you a bad guy?" Axel questioned.

Roxas stared down at him and shook his head.

"No Axel I'm not a bad guy...I think." he answered a little unsure.

_Nah, he's no bad guy. He's not smart,mean or tough enough plus I just remembered I don't got any munny. But then who is he?_

Axel stared at him then smiled.

"No your not bad. I can tell a bad guy would be mean. Your not mean your just not that smart."

"Oh thanks alot Axel."

_Talk about touchy._

"Well you didn't even know what a pinky promise was!"

"Hey,b-but now I do!"

"Cause I told you. So that means I'm smarterer!"

Roxas grined

_I don't like his smile._

"No your not beacuse smartere isn't even a word. I knew that and you didn't. So I'm smarter than you. Oh and that is proper grammar."

"Smarterer is so to a word Isa taught it to me and he's super duper smart. Hey wait what's grammer?"Axel put a finger on his chin.

" Isa? Oh whatever by the way It's grammAr not grammEr and it's somthing that makes me smarter than you." Roxas finished sticking his tounge out at Axel.

_Isa would tell me. I think I was wrong, he's a meanie!_

"I was wrong you are a bad guy." Axel huffed.

Roxas didn't normally act this way with Axel. But he enjoyed being the one to answer all the questions(Well almost all). Axel would usually mock him since most of his questions were kinda stupid. So it felt good to be on the other side.

"Yeah the worst. Now come on we have to report to Saix."Roxas said as he opened a dark portal.

_What is that it? It looks so dark and scary in there!_

Axel froze.

"What's wrong? Wait are you afraid of the dark?"

"N-no I just uhhhh like this room." Axel fibbed

"You can come back later it is your room."

"Really it's my room!" Axel yelled jumping on the bed.

"Y-yeah don't you remember?"

"Remember? No. Isa said this would happen." he said to himself just a little to loud.

"Isa, who's Isa?" Roxas asked closing the portal.

"My best friend."Axel answered happy that he closed the portal.

"Your...best friend?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah he's the bestest! He dosn't talk much sometimes but it okay I got use to it!"

"Oh... okay."

_Why'd he get so sad all of a sudden?_

"Well we got to go report to Saix. We have already taken to long." Roxas said as he reopened a dark portal. "Come on let's go. It's not to bad a few steps and were out."

"No I don't want to go in there!"

Roxas sighed as he walked over to Axel and picked him up. He was in no mood to argue. Axel immediately began squrming and wiggling in Roxas's arms but Roxas had to tight a grip on him.

_What's he doing?_

"I promised not to hurt you right? So I can't do anything to hurt you. Which means you'll be fine."

_No, he's taking me into that thing!_

Before he could protest Roxas and him had already disapered into the dark portal.

* * *

"Lea?"

Axel looked up at Saix but quickly dug his head back in Roxas's shoulder and continued crying.

Oddly enough there was no one the Grey Area. Roxas was thankful. He could go with out everyone giving him strange looks.

"What no! This is Axel." Roxas answered

"It's okay. Were out see." Roxas said to Axel. He was trying his best to comfort the child.

Axel nodded and burried his head deeper into Roxas's shoulder.

"But how is it that VIII has turned into a child?" Saix asked.

"I don't know I just found him this way."

"It's okay see your fine" Roxas hugged Axel tighter.

Saix nodded.

"This is clearly Vexen's work. You are excussed XIII. Good luck on your mission." Saix said without much emotion.

Roxas a bit suprised asked "W-what but what about Axel."

"He shall remain at the castle. You may hand him over. He and I are going to over to visit IV to find the antidote to this problem."

Roxas hesitated but managed to respond "Uh o-okay here. Bye Axel I'll see you soon I guess."

He tryed to hand over Axel but Axel wouldn't let go of his coat

"Axel let go I have to go."

"NO don't go!" Axel cryed clinging even tighter onto Roxas.

"Axel I'm sorry. But I really have to go." Roxas pulled Axel off and handed him to Saix.

Saix took hold of Axel wo was kicking and screaming for him not to leave,

_Why is he leaving did I do something wrong?_

"No no don't go! I'll be good I promise!" he held out his pinky.

"Thank you XIII you may go." Saix completly ignored Axel.

Roxas nodded but looked torn he opened a portal at the sight of it Axel began crying even louder "NO NO DON"T GO IN THERE" Roxas wave at him and walked in disappearing.

_I didn't try hard enough. _

Axel looked like a kicked puppy. He was so shocked he stopped crying and stayed quite.

"Now Lea I mean Axel were off to Vexen's lab,okay?" Saix said opening a portal.

"NO! NOT THAT THING!" Axel yelled he was terrified.

Saix looked down at him he seemed to be worried.

"It's okay Axel." he said trying to imitate Roxas. He made it look so easy.

But Axel kept crying.

He tryed he thought and ignoring Axel as he walked into the portal.

"NO! STOP PLEASE!"

"This is for your own good."

Axel kept quite (well he was still crying) and looked at the spot were Roxas had the disappeared into the portal.

_That boy was eatten by the darkness. Now I'll never know his name. And now I will be too._

**A/N: I know I know this absolutely stunk. It was short and bad quallity. I would like to apoligize right now. I didn't know how to put this together so i just threw somthing together. Tryed to get it over with. But hey we learned something Axel's afraid of the dark and thinks smarterer is a word. Oh how cute is his logic. That's right**_** itlaics **_**are his thoughts. Next chapters will be better. I might come back and edit this if I come up with a better idea. So please review!**


	4. Grandpa and Crayons

**A/N: Hey! I decided to post up the next chapter quickly to make up for the previous chapter. **

**Ayways This chapter is dedicated to **_**IlikeFMAandKH.**_

**P.S. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

To Saix Axel was many things. He was anoying, loud, disruptive, disrespectful, lazy , prone to trouble and let's just keep it at that for now other wise the list will go on to long. So why was it he found himself so lost right now.

"Axel I order you to cease your crying."

Axel didn't answer he just kept crying into Saix's shoulder.

What how dare Axel ignore him. He was a higer rank and second in up Saix set Axel down on the ground. His logic was simple. Maybe walking would get him to stop crying. Give hime somthing else to focuse on. So wrong.

A bit confused Axel fell on the floor. Which only made things worst. But Saix decied he didn't have the time for another one of his 'moments' so instead Saix halled Axel to his feet and draged him into Vexen's Lab.

"Vexen!"

"W-w-who's v-v-ve-e-sen?" Axel asked in between sobbs and sniffles.

Maybe Saix's idea wasn't so farfeched. Axel was calming down. Or maybe it was the colorful potions.

"The man who did this to you. Vexen!"

"D-i-i-d wh-h-at?" Axel was rubbing away his stray tears

"Turn you into child of course. Vexen!"

Turned him into a child? Wasn't he always one. As far as he could remember he...oh right Isa said somthing about that. Isa is way too smart.

"O-oh w-what's-s he l-look-k like?"

As if on cue Vexen stormed into the room mumbbling somthing under his breath.

" Foolish VI believing he discovered" Vexen lifted his head to see Saix standing in _his _lab "VII what are you doing in-" Vexen stoped speaking as soon as he saw Axel.

Axel who was smiling up at him was squrming causing Saix to lose his grip."Axel!"

Axel ran over to Vexen ignoring Saix yet again. Saix frowned but it quickly disapered as soon as he heard what Axel yelled.

"GWANDPA!" Axel clung on tightly to Vexen's leg.

"What? I am no such thing! VII who is this?"

Saix was smiling a bit but he quickly let it fad as he answered Vexen.

"This IV is Axel. Would you know why he is in this conditon?"

Vexen began to shake his leg as an attempt to get Axel off but to no avial. Giving up he answered Saix.

"VIII? No I don't know how this possibliy could have occured...unless my potion functioned in a undesired matter."

"So this _is _your fault?" Saix accused

"Possibly but I will need a blood sample to run an analisis on to conferm this theroy." he explained to Saix no sign of guilt in his voice.

"VIII would you remove your self from my leg?"

"VIII no I'm only fouw." he held up five fingers with one hand and kept a tight grip on Vexen's leg with the other. He stared at his hand for a moment then put his thumb down " Fouw yeaws old,got it memowized gwandpa?"

Saix and Vexen both stared at him. Saix was the first to speak up.

"You may procceed IV."

Vexen nodded taking advantage of Axel only griping on his leg with one hand pryed him of easily. He then proceded to lift Axel up off the floor and sat him down on his desk.

"VII hold him here while I retrive the equipment."

Saix nodded and Axel stared confused as Vexen walk across the room over to a drawer and pulled out a needle,cotten, and alcohol.

"Whats Gwandpa dowing?"

Saix didn't answer but instead a smirk apeared on his face. That didn't reasure Axel.

"Gwandpa what awe you dowing?"

Vexen unlike Saix actually answered the young child. Though it was in his usual cold tone.

"I am going to draw your blood."

Axel being four and all didn't have his extensive vocabulary. So he assumed Vexen was actually going to 'draw' his blood.

"OH! You can dwaw? Awe you going to colow it Ow can I do it. Do you have any cwayons? I love cwayons. Can I dwaw too?"

Axel seemed overjoyed.

Gwandpa is so fun. I'll show him I'm the bestest drawer in the wowld!

"VIII your so foolish, let me put this in a way you'll understand. I'm going to stick this needle in you to take some blood out."

Axel began to squirm. "B-b-but doesn't thawt huwt?"

"A little bit, now hold out your arm."

"No! Gwandpa don't stwick that needwle in me!"

Axel pulled his arms in. Vexen had no patiences especaly since he considered Axel's last sentence an order directed to him by a child and not just an child it was Axel.

"You VIII aren't in any position to give me your elder an order. VII lend me a hand."

Saix nodded and pulled one of Axel's arms out. Axel with all his force tryed to pull his arm back but to no avial.

"Gwandpa Axe no plwease!"

"This will not take long VIII."

Vexen began to rub alcholo on Axel's arm. Axel still trying to strugle away.

Why does Axe have to have such a stwong gwip.

Axel felt a sharp sting in his arm. He imedatly let out a loud yell and with it tears.

"Finished." Vexen said placing a bandage on Axel's arm. "VII you may take him. I'll let you know the results as soon as they become avalible."

Saix nodded and waited for Axel to jump off the desk. But Axel just sat there looking at his arm with tears silently escaping his eyes.

Maybe we were too rough.

Saix sighed and picked up Axel. Axel simply rested his head on Saix's shoulder. Tears still filling his eyes and eyes looking at the bandage on his arm.

Vexen much to his surprise felt bad for Axel. He didn't know why and couldn't understand why. It didn't make sence he wasn't suppost to fell anything. So with out realizing it he did somthing he thought he would never do in his nobody life.

"Axel I thought you said you loved crayons and here you are leaving these behind." Vexen said pulling out a box of crayons from his desk.

Axel smiled a little but tears kept falling down his face he reached his good arm out and took the box of crayons.

"T-thank y-you gwandpa."

"Your welcome now out of my lab! Both of you!"

Vexen's kindness could only last so long right.

Still Saix was a little shocked. What had caused Vexen's sudden kindness. He even called Axel by his name and given him somthing he actually wanted.

"I excpect a report soon IV." Saix said abruptly

"Of course now out!"

Saix nodded and made his way to the door.

"Bye Gwandpa." Axel said quitely waving his hand crayons in hand.

Vexen smiled just a little bit and waved back.

**Aw so cute. Sorry it was so short but I think this ones better than my last one. What do you think? Please leave a review!**


	5. The colors of the Rainbow

**A/N: Hey guys so sorry to take so long but I have been working on the lates chapter I have really it's just taking longer thank expedted so I decided to add a small chapter to read while I finish the chapter I'm working on. Sorry for the wait and previous short chapter. **

**For **_**IlikeFMAandKH**_

**P.S. I don't own Kingdom hearts.**

"Axe? What's thiws colow? I likwe it the bestest!" Axel held up a red crayon.

"Red." Saix answered as he walked down a long hallway.

"OH and this one?" he gently put back the red crayon and pulled out a blue one.

"Blue." Saix told him.

"OH this was Isa's faviowoit colwo. I'll savwe it fow him." he carefully put it back in the box.

Saix thought back. Right his other's favorite color was blue and Lea's was red. Big suprise right.

"Really"

"Yep. What's this color?" Axel held up a yellow crayon.

"Yellow."

"Oh,like an owange?"

"What no oranges aren't yellow there...orange."

"Ohhh so this is yellow not like an owange."

"Yeah..." Saix responded

"Is this color Owange?" Axel held up an orange crayon.

Saix nodded.

Axel looked at the two crayons. "Yellow." he held out the yellow crayon "Owange" he held out the orange crayon. Saix nodded again "Youw wight Owange dose look more like the colow of an owange." he was quite for a moment. "Was the colow named owange beacuse of the fwuit or was the fwuit named Owange beacuse of the colow?"

"Hmm I'm not sure." Saix answereed. He had never really thought about.

"Oh okay. I think both."

"What?"

"Both got it memowized?"

"Uh okay."

"Good anwd this one?" he held out a purple crayon.

"Purple."

"Puwple." he put it back and pulled out another.

"This one?" he held out a pink crayon.

"Pink."

"Pink almost like a pinky. Is my pinky pink?" he put looked at his crayon and then at his pinky."Well kinda." he put the pink crayon back in the box.

"This one?" he held out a black crayon.

"Black."

"It the same colow as that dawk thing."

"You mean a portal?"

"A powtal? That thing we when thwough?"

"Yes"

"Oh then yes it's the swame colow as a powtal. I down't likew powtals." He shoved the balck crayon back in the box and pulled a white one out.

"What color is this Axe?"

"White."

"Thawts the colow of evewy thing hewe! Thwis place needs mowe colow." He put white back and pulled out a green crayon. " What colow is this?" Axel asked.

"Green." Saix turned a corner and walked down another long hall.

"Like gwass?"

"Yes" Saix said in a kind of annoyed tone.

"Why didn't they just name it gwass like they did with owange."

"Dose the grass always stay green and is it always the same shade of green?"

"Oh good point."

Oranges don't ethier Axel thought but put the crayon back and pulled out another one.

"Which colow is this?"

"Violet." saix answered

"It looks alot like puwple only a wittle dawkew." He put it away.

"This one" he pulled out a teal crayon.

"Teal." Saix answered annoyed.

Axel didn't even notice. "It looks like gween and bluwe togethew Isa'll wanna see this!" He tuck the crayon back in the box.

"And this one?"

"Yelloworange."

"Hey are you making twhat up?"

"No."

"HAHAHA what kinda duwmmy puts names togethew like thwat?"

"I don't know." Saix answered.

"Do you not knwo a lot of thwings?"

"No." Saix took a deep breath."

"Aew you suwe ow you dwon't know?"

"Yes I am sure." Saix said in his same calm tone.

"Okay... So is thewe a yellow owange?"

"Maybe." Saix answered.

"See I told you. I knew I saw one a long time ago!" Axel held up the crayon proudly."So are those kinda owanges called Yellowowanges?"

"No."

"So thewe just caled owanges?"

"Yes"

"Well thwats stupid." Axel complained as he put away the crayon " What thwats it? No more crayons? Gwandpa gave me a Smwall pack!"

Even though Axel was sulking Saix was personally relieved it was only a twelve pack. He couldn't Stand a twenty-four or sixty-four packe or even the ninety- four pack.

"That is too bad." Saix smirked.

"Yeah" Axel answered. Looking quite sad. "Hey what happens when you put all the cwayons togethew?"

"A rainbow. I gues." Saix sound way annoyed.

"What's that lookw likwe?"

Saix sighed and continued walking down the hall.

"Well?" Axel asked"What's a rainbow look like?"

**A/N: I thought this chapter was kind cute. So sorry if this was bad I wrote it in an hour... but none the less reivew. All right the next chapter should be up soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
